


Raconteur

by CamilleRose_ONeill



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 00:06:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3467090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamilleRose_ONeill/pseuds/CamilleRose_ONeill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Camille n'est qu'une jeune femme comme les autres, une simple habitante de New-York.<br/>Elle a une passion, écrire. Elle cache de nombreux secrets. Mais alors qu'un de ses amis d'enfances réapparaît, elle découvre certaines choses des plus intéressante à propos de sa propre histoire.<br/>Et aussi lorsqu'elle rencontre en personne l'un des personnage les plus mystérieux qu'elle a pu créer...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Des lettres, un violon

Il était à peine une heure de l'après midi. Les nuages couvraient le ciel et la pluie n'avait fini de tomber qu'il y a une demi heure.   
Ça faisait vingt-quatre heures que j'avais appris la terrible nouvelle. Celle où l'instant qui avait suivis, le ciel m'était tombé sur la tête, les immeubles autour de moi s'étaient effondrés, tout était devenu subitement floue et ne faisait que tourner. Je marchais dans le long couloir sombre.   
Je n'entendais que des rires, des pleures parfois un soupire... Je ne voyais plus que du noir, du gris parfois une tache rose, des fleurs, des parapluies... Je ne savais plus quoi penser, à ce moment-là, tout me paraissait avoir disparut, s'être évaporé tel la fumée d'une bougie une l'on viendrait d'éteindre, légère et silencieuse. On avait souffler sur mes sentiments devenus poussière comme pour les débarrasser d'un endroit sale.

Je me souviens d'un banc en bois presque rouge et de personnes presque grises. Tout recommençais à tourner. Des lettres, un violon... Puis plus rien, à peine des tâches floues qui se dessinaient sur des têtes tantôt familières tantôt inconnues. On pouvait voir des portes sombres décorant les murs pourtant si clairs.

Et puis là, assis parmi une foule noire, un visage familier. Bien plus que ça... C'était comme si je pouvais retourner à la surface après avoir passer une éternité sous l'eau. Mais ce n'était qu'un image. Un simple mirage aussi sournois que réconfortant. Ces visages partait toujours, dans un écran de fumée blanche, une simple brise qui emmenait le sable d'une plage avec elle. Alors je baissais les bras, les laissant pendre nonchalamment le long de mon corps qui ne tenait debout que par le peu de force qu'il me restait dans les pieds et les jambes.

Puis tout se remettait à tourner et tourner encore. Laissant le néan faire place à la lumière, le soleil faire place aux nuages et la vie faire place à la mort. Ce dont je me souviendrais toujours ce sont  _des lettres, un violon..._

_  
_**To Be Continued**


	2. Treize ans plus tard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [none]

New-York, une des plus importantes mégalopoles du monde. Un peu plus de huit millions d'habitants, dont moi. Je ne suis pas très grande, pas du tout à vrai dire. Il y a à peine cinq mois, je ne pouvais pas voir par dessus le muret qui délimite la terrasse de mon appartement. J'étais assise là, toujours au même endroit, au même moment, avec le même café, le même croissant et toujours en train d'écrire. Je jette un coup à l'heure de mon téléphone portable : onze heure et quart, déjà. Je soupire et replie mon ordinateur portable pour le placer au centre de la table. J'aurais du, à cette heure-ci, être déjà en train de commencer ma nouvelle chronique. C'est si long à mettre en place que j'avais du retarder l'écriture d'une semaine pour cause de surchauffe d'ordinateur.   
Aujourd'hui c'était bien différent, j'attendais la visite d'une personne qu'il me semble ne plus avoir avoir vu depuis une éternité. Une demi-heure de retard. Il n'a peut-être jamais été ponctuel mais j'avais, dans ce cas, remis la faute sur la complexité de cette ville et la difficulté pour s'y retrouver.

Je fixais la porte d'entrée : la sonnette diffusait son bruit métallique quand la porte venait l'a percuter. C'était le moment de la matinée le plus terrible pour les commerçants, quantitativement parlant. La pause de midi commençait pour les gosses du lycée, collège et écoles primaires. Je haïssais à un point inimaginable le fait qu'ils me rappellent mes années en tant qu'écolière modèle dans son uniforme. Je les regardais entrer, sortir avec leur café à la main ou des pâtisseries pour le reste de leur bande. Il n'y avait, bien entendu, pas que des enfants. À cette heure, on pouvait également observer le défilé des personnes un peu plus importante de New-York. Que se soit l'un ou l'autre, je m'efforçais à leur sourire comme une hôtesses d'accueil. C'est horrible, croyez-moi !   
Certains me connaissait, d'autre moins ou certains pas du tout. Mais moi je les connaissais, de A à Z en passant par B et W. C'était mon travail, une passion plutôt, mais je compte bien en faire mon métier. J'avais pris cette fâcheuse habitude de tout écrire. Tout sans une seule exception ! Que se soit le programme Tv, les scénarios de film, une quelconque conversation -pas forcément de moi - qui m'aurait frappé et surtout des histoires un peu farfelues, sorties de la vie de tous les jours pour satisfaire mon besoin étrange. Dans ma tête, organisée tel un bureau de ministre, les idées se bousculaient en permanence suscitant mon envie soudaine de les écrire. Alors, armée de mon compteur de mots et d'un logiciel de traitement de textes, je tapais ce qui me passait par la tête. Même des fois sur du papier ou un support original que j'aurais eu sous la main à ce moment-là. Étrange, oui.

Je tapotais mes doigts sur la table créant un petit bruit me rappelant là Belgique, mon pays d'origine en l'occurrence. Quelques fois, je pensais à ce que j'aurais fait si tout avait été différent. Si je serais déjà mariée , des enfants ou alors à la tête du gouvernement ou dans une maison d'édition. Onze heure et quart. Moi, je commençais à perdre patience. Je pris alors un autre café, laissant l'ancienne tasse près de mon ordinateur portable. Je connaissais bien le serveur et il me connaissais bien aussi. Jake Lowens, un grand blond, yeux vert, la vingtaine comme moi et à l'incroyable sens du partage et de la sympathie. Ce n'est qu'après trois-quarts d'heure de retard qu'il arriva enfin.

"Bonjour, Robin." dis-je froidement pour essayer de lui faire remarquer qu'il s'était écroulé sur sa chaise sans dire bonjour. Cela fait quatre ans et on dirait pourtant que l'on s'est vu hier. Je le suis du regard alors qu'il pose son téléphone devant lui et enlève sa veste. Je me colle au dossier de ma chaise et soupire en faisant semblant de rien.

"Oh ! Excuse-moi Camille !" il s'exclame en se levant pour me serrer dans ses bras. Je souris car son côté étourdi est peut-être un sacré défaut mais je l'aime bien. "C'est que l'aéroport avait perdu mes bagages hier, je voulais venir plutôt donc j'ai pris le métro mais il m'a amené au fin fond de Brooklyn et puis j'ai mis une éternité à trouver ce café !" Il se remet sur sa chaise et appelle Jake.  
Après avoir commander un café noir, il me raconte ce qu'il ne se passe en Belgique et comment il gère ses études et le boulot que son père lui a trouvé dans un laboratoire. Il me dit aussi qu'il a rompu avec Cassie, qui est la fille que je détestais le plus au monde avant de quitter la Belgique pour l'Angleterre et d'enfin être débarrassée de cette garce.

-Et toi ? Comment vas-tu depuis...quatre ans. Il hésite sur ces derniers mots comme pour dire ça fait si longtemps...

-Ça se passe assez bien..." Pourquoi devrai-je mentionner le fait que, malgré que tout se passe pour le mieux, je n'ai jamais quitté New-York depuis quatre ans ? Inutile est ce genre de détail. Je lui raconte alors toutes mes activités et les tentatives d'occupation pour passer le temps dans cette grande ville que je connais désormais par cœur. Il était tout ouïe à ce que je pouvais lui dire. Ses yeux bleus voyageaient entre son café, le décor et se reposaient toujours sur moi. Nous sommes interrompus plusieurs fois par le bruit des notifications de mon téléphone portable, bien entendu suivies par le coup d'œil que je jetais à mon ordinateur. Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de faire remarquer que, sur ce point, je n'avais pas changé. Mais où était donc passée cette soif de voyager ? Aucune idée...

C'est vers une heure quarante-cinq que nous avons enfin fini de discuter. Mon téléphone indiquait que j'avais reçu un nombre élevé de messages, urgent pour la plupart et tous de Niall. Dépêche-toi ! Nous t'attendons ! Soit tu as oublié, soit tu es trop occupée... C'est pénible. J'avais planifié clairement ce que j'allais dire, et faire, à Robin. Ne pas le raccompagner jusqu'à son hôtel, juste à la bouche de métro. Reporter son invitation au restaurant à samedi. Je ne suis pas maniaque mais juste consciencieuse. Planifier en permanence dans ma tête me permettait de ne pas devoir l'écrire dans un agenda où je ferais des ratures, des fautes, des rendez-vous annulés que je devrais barrer etc. Tout ce que je déteste. J'avais tout de même et bien entendu, un agenda où de nombreuses dates de publication ornaient les pages blanches. En l'occurrence, j'aurais du commencer ma nouvelle chronique aujourd'hui. Moi, ne pas avoir le temps ? Ça signifierait que j'aurais mal planifier ma journée, ce qui est impossible. J'écrirai ce soir.

"Tu prends le métro 5 et tu t'arrête à la 42e rue. C'est près de ton hôtel normalement." je désigne les escaliers conduisant au quai du métro de Madison. Robin me remercie et me serre dans ses bras certifiant qu'il n'oublierait pas de venir me prendre pour aller dîner ce samedi. Le problème est qu'il ne connaît pas encore mon adresse. Je reste plantée en haut des escaliers le regardant s'engouffrer dans le sol et les bruits assourdissants du métro new-yorkais. Je regarde autour de moi scrutant la moindre indication d'heure. Déjà deux heures, Niall allait me faire la morale sur le fait que lorsque l'on dit une heure, c'est une heure et pas deux. Je le vois déjà venir et j'aurais pu parier avec n'importe et n'importe quoi à ce moment-là. J'hésitais encore : métro ou taxi ? La question ne se pose pas alors que j'avais le numéro direct de Bob, un de mes chauffeurs de taxi préféré dans cette ville. Je vous avais dit qu'en quatre ans, vous avez le temps de connaître une tonne de personne !

Bob ne s'est pas fait prier et comme il venait de déposer un client à Madison, il fut là dans la minutes qui avait suivit mon appel. Il engagea une longue conversation sur le sujet de la dernière fois : la circulation. D'après une étude récente, New-York serait une des villes les plus embouteillée d'Amérique du Nord. Pas étonnant quand on y pense. Ça roulait plutôt bien sur Madison ces temps-ci. Ils avaient fermé les alentours du Madison Square Garden pour cause de travaux à durée indéterminée. La déviation se faisait par la cinquième et laissait ainsi libre circulation vers Soho. Bien que New-York soit pas mal en guise d'embouteillage, Bruxelles et la Belgique en générale reste le pays le plus embouteillé au monde. Triste record... Bob m'avait déposé à l'endroit indiqué qu'il connaissait bien puisqu'il m'y emmène presque tous les jours. Je lui paie ses $10,89 plus un généreux pour boire et lui dit au revoir.

L'immeuble où se tient toutes nos réunions depuis maintenant trois ans est là devant moi mais étrangement, et pour la première fois, je n'ai pas envie d'y entrer. Je n'ai pas peur des représailles que je pourrais recevoir de la part de Niall ou d'une autre personne mais j'ai une intuition bizarre. Je sors la clé de mon sac et l'introduit dans la serrure. La porte s'était ouverte dans un grincement qui aurait réveillé tous les habitants de l'immeuble s'il y en avait eu. Si vous y allez un jour, vous pourrez voir qu'après avoir traversé un long couloir, on se retrouve à nouveau dehors. Une ruelle étroite s'offrait devant moi ainsi que de multiples portes verrouillées. Il est deux heures, tout le monde devait déjà être en haut. Je ne suis pas comme tous les autres, je n'habite pas ici. Je m'engage dans l'escalier qui mène à la terrasse supérieure comme l'appelle Dylan. Je me faisait une joie à l'idée de boire un verre de bière pour bien digérer lès litres de café que j'avais ingurgité ce matin. Je pousse la porte : Niall était assis seul à la table sous la lucarne du toit. J'inspire un bon coup et serre les points avant de m'avancer. Niall plaça sa main devant lui avant que je puisse m'expliquer.

"Pourquoi ton retard ?" Sa voix est si stricte mais si aiguë à la fois alors se je devais presque me concentrée, à cause du stress, pour comprendre son anglaise.

"J'étais avec un ami, de Belgique..." dis-je en fermant les yeux le plus fort que je pouvais alors qu'il se retournait. Vous auriez fait la même chose pour éviter son regard tueur.

"Pas d'excuse !" hurle-t-il en se levant pour me faire face. J'eus un mouvement de recule et il baissa la voix. "Quand je dis une heure, c'est une heure pas deux." J'aurais dû parier ! Niall est si sévère quelques fois que j'en aie peur. Je le connais depuis quatre ans, quatre longues années où je lui ai obéis au doigt et à l'œil pour éviter qu'il se mette en colère contre moi. J'avais dépassé mon cotât pour ce mois puisque ça faisait maintenant trois fois que j'arrivais en retard. Je lui assure que ça n'arrivera plus, du moins ce mois-ci. Travailler pour lui était peut-être la prie chose qui m'était arrivée ici au États-Unis. Vous le découvrirez plus tard, sûrement.

Niall m'avait renvoyé chez moi. J'avais décidé de faire les courses pour le souper car je n'avais pas la force d'aller une fois de plus à la pizzeria ou de commander des sushis. J'avais une envie de pâtes. À l'épicerie, j'ai croisé Madame Grey, une grande femme blonde qui habite l'appartement en dessous du mien. J'habite le dernier étage, c'est-à-dire le 20ème. Ce n'est pas haut, rassurez-vous. La vue depuis l'immense terrasse y est imprenable. J'appuie sur le bouton de l'ascenseur et patienter jusqu'au dernier, après avoir fait presque tous les étages inférieurs, comme d'habitude. Une odeur de fleur emplissait mon appartement qui était digne d'une pub Ikea bien qu'il n'y en a pas au Etats-Unis. Il était déjà six heures du soir. Comment cette journée avait-elle pu passer si vite ? Je déballe les courses et allume la télévision. C'était l'heure de Pretty Little Liars, épisode 15 que j'attendais avec impatience. Je laissais la sauce tomate mijotée et entame alors de commencer ma chronique. L'histoire d'une jeune femme banale mais exploitée par un de ses amis les plus proches. Elle va un jour rencontrer un homme à peine plus vieux qu'elle qui va tout changer. La chronique classique mais étrangement inspirée de la réalité. Je commence alors à écrire tranquillement alors que l'heure tournait et que mon souper cuisait.

To be continued...


	3. Nice to meet you

Le bruit assourdissant de la sonnerie de mon téléphone retenti. Je relève la tête brusquement constatant mon affreuse migraine. Je jette un coup à l'écran qui affichait un numéro inconnu. Je décroche.

"Allo ?" dis-je d'une voix à peine audible et rauque.

"Camille ? C'est Luke !" Je reconnu immédiatement son accent prononcé. Pourquoi m'appelait-il à cette heure. Je jette un coup d'œil à l'horloge : dix heures et demi. J'étouffe un petit cri. "Ça va ?"

"Oui je n'ai juste pas vu l'heure !" Je me lève d'un bond tout en parlant dans le combiné. Son coup de fil tombait à pique.

"J'ai bien fait de te téléphoner alors." Il ria et je ris aussi en acquiesçant. La vaisselle du souper d'hier était faite et tout était rangée, je m'étais juste endormie en écrivant. Je soupire de soulagement. "Je te téléphone pour savoir si tu saurais m'accompagner cet après-midi à mon entretien d'embauche ?" J'avais complètement oublié que Luke passait son entretien aujourd'hui au New York Times. Je passe une main sur mon front.

"C'est que, j'ai prévu d'aller dîner avec un ami... " Je déteste devoir refuser quelque chose, surtout à Luke qui finit toujours par trouver les mots justes et le convaincre.

"Ce n'est pas un problème. Je te tiens au courant !" Il y avait de la déception dans sa voix mais pas excessivement . Je suis soulager qu'il le prenne ainsi. Après lui avoir souhaité bonne chance, je cours jusque la salle de bain en me cognant à de nombreux endroits. Je n'ai pas juré, détrompez vous ! Je ne jure jamais. Je m'accroche au lavabo et relève la tête redoutant le reflet dans le miroir. Ça pouvait aller, à part mes cheveux brun,presque roux, dont les boucles à l'anglaise s'étaient emmêlées et mon visage où le peu de maquillage que j'avais gardé hier soir était étiré autour de mes yeux me faisant ressembler à un zombie. Ça n'allait pas du tout en fait. J'avais reçu un message de Robin : c'est peut-être étrange mais j'ai trouvé ton adresse ! Il sera là dans dix minutes à compté de...maintenant.

Je me précipite dans la douche où l'eau à peine chaude me fit frissonner. Je crois que ce fut la douche la plus rapide que je n'ai jamais prise. Je me cogne les orteils à la porte de ma chambre et je pousse un cri. Je ne dois pas m'écrouler. J'avais, heureusement, choisi mes vêtements la veille me faisant gagner cinq minutes. Si j'avais pu y aller en pantoufles, je l'aurais fait mais se promener à New-York au mois de décembre avec des chaussons n'est pas une excellente idée. Une touche de maquillage était très utile. Je reviens dans le séjour où l'air de la ville avait pu enfin emplir la pièce. J'inspire une bonne fois et m'écroule sur le fauteuil, face à la baie vitrée. Vivre dans un duplex est un avantage. Vous n'avez pas besoin d'une visite guidée de mon appartement pour l'instant. Je fixe l'horloge, cette aiguille vicieuse qui parcourt le cadrant. La sonnerie du retentit, celle de la porte. Robin était là, tout juste.

"Tu n'as pas eu de mal, cette fois ?" Je ris en ouvrant la porte. Robin se tenait devant la porte avec un bouquet de fleur dans la main et son sourire éternel collé sur son visage.

"C'était plutôt facile." Il me tend le bouquet de fleur. Il n'a pas oublié qu'elles étaient mes préférées : des roses rose. Je souris et l'invite à entrer. Il commence à observer la décoration d'un air admiratif. "C'est joli chez toi." Je le remercie et lui demande où nous allons. Une surprise. Je hais les surprise, sauf celle de Robin. Je me souviens de celle qu'il avait fait pour mes seize ans. J'emporte mon ordinateur portable, un Mac Book Pro assez fin et léger pour que je puisse l'emporter partout, et mon sac avec quelques objets utiles. Nous étions descendu dans la rue et le bruit de la circulation n'amplifiait pas ma migraine, heureusement. Robin regarde son téléphone portable et tourne la tête de gauche à droite.

"Tu sais par où on va à la 56e rue ?" Il afficha un sourire confus et je ris. Je savais désormais où il m'emmenait. Ça me plaisait assez. Je l'entraîne avec moi pour lui montrer le chemin. Il posait beaucoup de questions à propos de la ville et d'un tas d'autres choses. Je lui répondais volontiers. Il trouvais New-York immense et hors du commun. Je ne pouvais que confirmer. C'est au croisement de la 5ème avenue et de la 60ème que j'aperçus Niall et Beth au loin.

"Peut-on changer de trottoir s'il te plaît ?" Je m'accroche au bras de Robin et balade mon regard entre lui et Niall qui s'approchait de nous. Il suivait mon regard pour tomber sur...les personne à éviter. Il hocha la tête et nous traversons. Sans poser de questions, c'est une bonne chose. Nous arrivons au restaurant après avoir longuement marché. Nous aurions dû prendre le métro, j'ai mes jambes engourdies et le bout du nez gelé. J'avais deviné qu'il m'emmenait au Paris Stars. J'adorais ce restaurant plus que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer. Même s'il me rappelle des souvenirs moins...beaux. Le serveur nous avait installé au deuxième étage, à une table assez agréable avec vue s'il vous plaît ! Je ne pus m'empêcher de fixer le paysage comme si j'attendais qu'il me réponde. Ce ne fut pas le cas, bien sur... On ne peut jamais s'amuser dans cette univers banal. Robin commanda un apéritif, comme à son habitude. Je ne me contente que d'un peu de Pepsi Citron. Il parlait, plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait. C'est étrange mais j'avais posé mon coude, la tête dans la main et je l'écoutais attentivement. Je devais avoir ce regard admiratif, pourquoi ? Bonne question... A développer !

"Ça te dérange pas si je passe un coup de fil ?" La voix de Robin me tira de m transe et je secoue la tête.

"Non vas-y !" Je répond en me redressant et en jetant un coup d'œil directement sur l'écran de son téléphone portable, essayant d'apercevoir à qui il pouvait bien téléphoner. Il se leva aussitôt et s'éloigne vers le fond de la salle, me laissent assise seule. Je pris alors mon téléphone et je tourne mon regard vers la baie vitrée. Manhattan s'étendait si loin alors que l'on pouvait apercevoir l'East-River entre deux - ou trois - building. Le soleil d'hiver à peine visible derrière les nuages rendait le paysage digne d'une carte postale. Ou d'une simple photo pour Instagram. Je déverrouille machinalement mon cellulaire et pris la plus belle photo que possible.

"Bonjour !" Une voix rauque et forte à la fois me fut sursauter alors que j'avais du luter pour ne pas envoyer mon téléphone dans mon verre de Pepsi. Je pose les yeux sur un jeune homme devant moi, assis à la place de Robin, tout sourire et qui me fixait. Ses cheveux brun dont les boucles assez longues tombaient quasiment jusque ses épaules, ne cachaient pas son visage au trait brute.

"Bonjour..." me forçai-je à dire alors que je restais pétrifiée du fait qu'un inconnu puisse s'asseoir avec quelqu'un qu'il ne connaît pas.

"C'est une vue magnifique que l'on a d'ici," dit-il en se tournant légèrement vers la vitre. Il porte sa main dans ses cheveux pour les ébouriffer, ou les remettre en place, je ne sais pas trop... "n'est-ce pas ?" Je crois qu'il s'adresse à moi.

"Ah ! Oui..." hésitai-je. Je dépose mon téléphone sur la table. Je mourrais d'envie de faire usage de sarcasme pour lui demander ce qu'il faisait assis là, mais ma conscience me disait qu'il finirait bien par le faire. Je scrute les environs pour essayer s'apercevoir Robin revenant s'asseoir mais, entre les tables pleines et l'agitation, ce fut impossible.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Camille ?" demanda-t-il. Je sursaute ou je reste bouche bée, un des deux. Comment pouvait-il connaître mon nom alors que nous n'avions échangé que quelques mots.

"Comment vous..." Cette fois, il m'interrompt.

"Je sais beaucoup de chose, tu sais..." Son accent anglais et son air mystérieux accentuaient son côté frimeur que j'avais immédiatement repéré. "Tout comme toi, je me trompe ?" Je sais de quoi il parle. J'écris sur ce qui m'entoure, tout simplement. Pas de quoi insinuer que je m'occupe trop de la vie des gens.

"Que veux-tu dire ?" Je me surprend moi même à le tutoyer. On ne se connaît pas mais le courant, malgré les apparences, passait appartement bien.

"Je crois que Robin revient." fit-il remarquer en levant la tête pour voir par dessus les tables. Effectivement, Robin revenait vers nous, son téléphone dans la main et en marchant d'un pas assez précipité. "Ravis de t'avoir rencontré, Camille. Nous serons amenés à nous revoir..." Il laisse sa phrase quasi en suspens pour laisser l'envie à l'interlocuteur d'en savoir plus. Vieille technique de comédien.

"Enchantée..." bafouillai-je alors qu'un bruit étrange me fit détourner la tête. Quand je me retourne, Robin avait repris sa place et sirotait son Gin Tonic. L'inconnu s'était évanoui dans les airs...

To Be Continued...


	4. L'inconnu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [none]

J'avais passé un agréable moment avec Robin au Paris Stars. Cela m'avait beaucoup manqué et, comme j'en avais l'occasion, j'ai reparlé français. J'en avais perdu l'habitude tel que je faisais d'énorme erreurs de grammaire. Honte à moi. Je ne pensais pas qu'aux côtés positifs mais également à la partie un peu étrange, si je puis dire, de ce repas. Qui était cet inconnu et surtout, pourquoi était-il venu me parler ? J'y réfléchissais alors que je fixais le télévision éteinte. Elle ne va pas s'allumer toute seule, je sais, mais le calme me faisait du bien.

Robin m'avait raccompagné ici il y a deux heures et je ne me souviens pas avoir bougé depuis. Il avait programmé une visite de la rédaction du N.Y.Times cet après midi et m'avait laisser, je ne vais pas dire en plan, mais quasiment comme s'il ne se souciait pas de moi. Je savais que c'était totalement le contraire et que s'il avait pu m'emmener avec lui, il l'aurait fait. Bien que j'ai visité les bureaux du N.Y.Times tant de fois que je connais chaque personne et chaque recoins de l'immeuble.

Je n'arrêtais cependant pas de penser à cet inconnu aux cheveux, bien qu'ondulés, incroyablement long. Pour quelle raison était-il venu s'asseoir à ma table et pourquoi m'avait-il parlé comme si nous nous connaissions depuis toujours ? J'avais envie de le revoir, pour éclaircir les choses mais je ne savais pas où le trouver... Je jette un coup d'œil à l'horloge vicieuse. Elle l'était car Niall et Dylan y avait collé un post-it avec écrit Vicieuse au marqueur indélébile. Je ne l'avais enlevé, cela me faisait rire. Je devais aller faire des courses pour acheter de quoi manger pour ce soir. Je n'avais pas d'inspiration et c'est peut-être pour ça que je n'irais qu'à l'épicerie et y choisirais un plat préparé.

Je ferme mon appartement à clé et appelle l'ascenseur. Quelques caisses en carton remplies obstruaient le passage du hall. Je fronce les sourcils en apercevant la porte de l'appartement d'en face ouverte. On pouvait entendre des bruits d'emballage et de pas. Un nouveau voisin ? Étrange car Bill, le propriétaire de l'immeuble, n'avait jamais mentionné un quelconque emménagement durant les quatre prochains mois. Je décide d'ignorer cela pour l'instant et de me préoccuper sur mon souper.

Une fois dans la rue, je m'engage pour traverser. L'épicerie n'était qu'à deux rues de chez moi et je connaissais le patron. Il faisait froid, mais pas trop et le ciel emplis de nuage gris présageaient qu'il allait neiger. Je le rappelais la première fois que j'étais arrivée ici. J'étais en retard et j'avais couru en essayant de rattraper mon sac sur mon épaule quand il tombait. Dans un moment d'inconscience, j'étais rentrée dans Niall. Si j'avais pris le métro, ou même un taxi, ce jour-là, rien de ce qui s'est passé dans ma vie ne serait arrivé. Depuis ça, je me jure de toujours prendre les transports en commun pour les longs déplacements dans la ville. C'est pour ça que je connais si bien Bob.

J'accélère le pas pour passer le dernier feu de signalisation avant qu'il ne vire au rouge, ou plutôt à l'orange.

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde à l'épicerie à cette heure. J'en profite alors pour acheter du thé et ce dont j'aurais besoin durant le week-end. Je prévois déjà, on ne sait jamais. Ricky était à la caisse et dans sa perpétuelle lenteur, passait les codes barres au scanner. Je ne le connaissais pas personnellement, je m'intéresse juste au conversation des autres qui parlent...des autres. Ce n'est qu'un peu de curiosité. Il remettait constamment son affreuse mèche brune en place dans un petit mouvement de la tête. Une fois que Ricky eut scanner mes articles et que j'aie, bien entendu, payé le compte, je sors dans la rue où la neige commençait à tomber sous forme de flocons presque invisibles. La nuit tombait doucement et on pouvait dès maintenant apercevoir un magnifique coucher de soleil sur l'Hudson, l'East River ou encore entre les buildings de Manhattan. Déjà cinq heures et ni Niall ni Dylan ne m'avait donné de nouvelles sur les prochaines "activités" et projets qui auront pourtant lieu demain. C'est ce qui est en tout cas prévu, je l'ai noté dans mon agenda. J'avais reçu un message de Robin qui ne faisait que louanger sa visite à la rédaction du N.Y.Time.

Quelqu'un me rentra dedans et parti sans excuse alors que l'un de mes sacs de course s'était déchiré. Je ne jure pas et me baisse calmement pour ramasser les "provisions" qui étaient tombée sur le sol.

"Tu veux de l'aide ? dit une voix assez rauque juste au dessus de moi. Je relève la tête tout en baladant ma main sur le sol gelé. J'aperçus alors un long manteau noir, des cheveux bouclés et assez et deux grands yeux verts qui le regardaient. L'inconnu.

-Ça ira vous savez, répondis-je en replaçant les dernières affaires dans l'autres sac et en me redressant. Merci ! Je lui faisais face et son sourire en coin ne pût m'empêcher de le faire sourire bêtement.

-Tu semblais avoir besoin d'aide, Camille, dit il alors que je regarde à gauche et à droite de la rue comme si j'attendais quelque chose.

-Comme tu peux le voir, tout va bien. Je fus moi même surprise par la froideur de mon expression. Il plaça ses mains devant lui et hausse les sourcils. Je passe mon chemin mais il me suit. Pourquoi me suis-tu ?

-Je ne te suis pas, se défend-il en apparaissant à côté de moi. Je l'ignore. Je vais, par hasard, également dans cette direction ! Il lève le doigt vers le Rockefeller Center et je le suis du regard. Le grand building était déjà mis en valeur par les couleurs des lumières. Je n'avais pas encore été à la patinoire cet hiver, ce n'était pas dans mes projets immédiats. As-tu déjà été patiner ? Je retourne ma tête vers lui alors qu'un sourire illuminait son visage étrangement pâle. Une idée paranoïaque me traversa l'esprit. J'avais pensé à la patinoire du Rockefeller Plaza il y avait à peine deux secondes. Je frissonne.

-Ce n'est pas dans mes projets, non.

Il hocha brièvement la tête et repose les yeux sur le chemin devant nous. Il avait un accent anglais assez prononcé et cet air un peu trop sûr de lui. Il me rappelait quelqu'un mais impossible de trouver.

-Bien, je te raccompagne chez toi ! s'exclame-t-il en balançant son regard vers les pancartes qui indiquaient le numéro des rues. Je m'arrête net et le regarde quelques secondes. Pourquoi s'obstine-t-il de cette manière à vouloir me suivre partout.

-Attend ! m'écriai-je alors je viens subitement de penser à Niall, pour une raison quelconque et sûrement idiote. Je ne sais même pas qui tu es... Je laisse un suspens dans ma phrase et il s'arrête pour se retourner vers moi.

-Appelle-moi simplement Harry !

Harry... Oui ça colle bien avec le personnage. Étrange personnage. Je songeais pendant le restant du trajet. J'avais laissé insinuer que j'acceptais qu'il me raccompagne et le sourire qu'il avait alors affiché, de toutes ses dents s'il vous plaît, m'avait réchauffé. Nous n'avons, ni l'un ni l'autre, dit quoi que se soit pendant le trajet. J'introduis la clé dans la serrure et me retourne pour m'assurer que Harry était derrière moi et pas en train de fouiner. Malheureusement, il avait passé sa tête dans l'encadrement de la porte du voisin qui était étrangement encore ouverte. Je bondis dessus et le tire par le bras.

"Harry ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais, enfin !? m'écriai-je en levant le doigt vers son visage. Je sentais trop autoritaire d'un seul coup alors je le baisse.

-Relax, je ne faisais qu'observer, souffle-t-il avec une voix incroyablement décontractée et calme. Et puis, pour ma défense la porte était ouverte. Il avait raison.Il aurait pu croire que l'appartement était vide. Je roule des yeux et ouvre mon propre appartement. Harry rentra après moi, la tête levée et le regard à l'affût.

Je dépose, enfin je jette plutôt, les affaires sur le plan de travail de la cuisine. On étouffait ici et là cause était bien évidement que j'avais oublié d'ouvrir les fenêtres avant de partir.

-Je l'imaginais exactement comme ça... murmura Harry en testant la dureté du canapé. J'étouffe un léger rire. Mais qu'est ce qui me prend ? Un inconnu, pour cependant je ne semble pas inconnue, est assis sur mon canapé et me dit des choses étranges.

-Pardon ? questionnai-je alors je je commençais à ranger les courses dans les tiroirs. Il ignore ma question et se dirige vers la baie vitrée. Tu peux partir maintenant Harry. Il continue de m'ignorer et marmonne quelque chose comme belle vue ! avant de venir s'asseoir sur la chaise haute devant moi. Je le fixe comme il le fait et mes yeux était comme bloqué sur lui. Mon ordinateur était toujours allumé ce qui me rappelle que je devrais écrire ma chronique. Étrangement, je n'étais pas pressée, pour une fois ! Mais il fallait se le chapitre premier soit écrit pour la fin de semaine. Et nous sommes mercredi. Je soupire et repose les yeux sur Harry qui jouait avec une des bagues qu'il portait au doigt.

-Connais-tu Dylan Hardson ? demanda Harry remettant l'anneau à son doigt. Pourquoi veut-il savoir si je connais Dylan ? Il est le meilleur ami de Niall, bien sur que je le connais. Je hoche la tête, machinalement, rien de plus. Tu l'apprécies ? Je déglutis. Encore une question idiote, ou déplacée plutôt.

-Pourquoi me demandes-tu cela ? questionnai-je à mon tour en essayant d'être la plus détendue possible. Encore une fois, il m'avait devancé : je pouvais presque sentir et voir ses muscles se relâcher en entendant le seul son de ma voix.

-Je veux juste savoir, dit-il en se redressant sur la chaise qui menaçait de basculer en arrière. Il se rattrapa machinalement et je ris malgré moi. Il fit un tour sur sa chaise comme si de rien était et, une fois revenu face au plan de travail, il posa brusquement ses mains et avança son visage vers moi. Alors ?! Je sursaute légèrement. Son alêne était mentholée et mélangée avec une odeur d'organe très étrange. Je soupire et lui tourne le dos pour un moment et ainsi éviter de rester bloquée une nouvelle fois. Je rigole intérieurement.

-Je... je ne l'apprécie pas énormément... avouai-je en sortant une casserole de l'armoire pour mon souper.

-Bien alors je crois que je devrais te parler de quelque chose. Sa voix est devenue lourde et mystérieuse. Je frissonne, encore. J'en étais presque lassée. De quoi pouvait-il bien devoir me parler ? Je décide, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, d'écouter sérieusement un inconnu me parler.

To Be Continued...


	5. Roxana Sanders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [none]

Harry commença à me parler d'elle. Une fille étrange qui aurait, par malheur, un jour mis le pied dans la vie de Dylan. Comment savait-il tout ça ? Je n'en sais rien. Mais après avoir passer quatre ans à côtoyer presque tous les jours Niall et sa bande, j'en avait appris plus sur eux en l'espace de 30 minutes en compagnie d'Harry. Il avait raconté comment Dylan était tombé amoureux de cette Roxana Sanders, une jeune américaine de quinze ans à l'époque. Bien entendu, il ne s'était pas empêché de la présenter à Niall et Beth qui aurait directement eu un coup de cœur pour ses cheveux blonds et son air fragile.  
Ils l'ont exploitée et utilisée dans les pires manigances qu'ils auraient pu imaginer. J'avais déglutit plusieurs fois et grimacé en entendant les termes très déplacés que Harry employait pour décrire les événements. En l'espace de quelques mois, l'air fragile de Roxana avait disparu et son innocence volée.   
Je me demandais à cet instant pourquoi Niall et Dylan n'avaient jamais mentionné cette histoire. Ils en ont honte, bien sûr.

"Qu'est-elle devenue ? demandai-je avec une voix extrêmement basse. Harry détourna son regard de la vue qu'il regardait depuis un moment déjà.

-Personne ne sait, répondit il avec un air sombre. Il s'adosse un fauteuil et mît ses mains dans ses poches. Je suivais du regard des moindres gestes. Certains disent qu'elle est morte. J'étouffe un cri d'étonnement. D'autres disent qu'elle est devenue complètement folle et que Dylan, éperdument amoureux d'elle, l'aurait envoyé dans un hôpital psychiatrique de l'Ohio.   
Je ne penchais plutôt pour la seconde hypothèse. Mais ce serait parfaitement du genre de Niall de faire tuer quelqu'un dans son propre intérêt. New-York est une grande ville, un endroit facile pour se cacher, ou cacher quelque chose...

-Qu'en penses-tu, toi, de cette histoire ? Je n'osais pas demander. Harry pencha la tête vers la droite et me regarde comme s'il y avait quelque chose d'anormal qui était apparue sur mon visage.

-Je n'en pense rien, commença-t-il en s'approchant vers moi. Tu dois savoir plus que moi que se frotter à Niall et sa bande est un acte que l'on regrette tôt ou tard. Je baisse la tête, il avait raison. C'est dans ces cas là où j'ai envie de couper les ponts entre Niall, Dylan, Beth, Zayn et Céleste et moi. Je pensais que Louis avait pris la bonne décision en me laissant seule ici avec eux. Je frissonne rien qu'à penser à lui. Je lui en veux, énormément et je lui en voudrais toujours d'être parti, comme ça, du jour au lendemain pour faire un tour du monde en solitaire. M'avoir laissée ici restera sa plus grande erreur.

Harry était passé de l'autre côté du comptoir et observait avec insistance une marque sur mon bras. Mon seule et unique tatouage. L'encre noir incrusté dans ma peau dessinait un R en police gracieuse et légère. Il retroussa sa manche et place son bras à côté du miens laissant apparaître des milliers de tatouages. Tous différents, collés quasiment les uns aux autres sans espaces de peau. Je descendais le long de ses innombrables dessins pour tombée, au milieu de son avant bras, sur un espace vide avec au centre, dessiné dans une police brute, un R. Comme moi, il devait avoir une signification.

-Pourquoi un R ? questionna-t-il en faisant un mouvement de la tête vers mon tatouage. Je le regarde droit dans les yeux. Le vert de son iris ressortait plus fort que précédemment.

-Rien de particulier...marmonnai-je en retirant mon bras. Et toi, pourquoi ? Il leva la tête un instant sans décoller son bras de la pierre sombre. Je ne pus m'empêcher de passer mon doigt sur les contours de la lettre. Je ne pensais plus à rien qu'à ce R encré sur sa peau.

-Raconteur... murmura-t-il à mon oreille. Un frisson me parcourus, plutôt un électrochoc. Mon grand frère m'appelait comme ça. C'est pour cela que je me suis fait tatouer ce R. La même signification du mot qui désignait une personne racontant des histoires inutiles, farfelue et décalée, tout le temps et sans arrêter. Moi. Je déplace mes doigts le long du bras de Harry, passant par tous ses tatouages. Je m'arrêtais sur un : une clé de Fa. Je lève les yeux pour le regarder et il souris, laissant apparaître ses fossettes adorables. C'est la première note que j'ai appris à jouer au piano. Sa tête était proche de mon visage et je pouvait encore sentir son haleine particulière mais agréable. La connexion entre lui et moi était incroyablement forte. Cet inconnu aux yeux émeraude et au cheveux bouclés me semblait être quelqu'un que je connaissais depuis une éternité. La sonnette retentis et un Camille tu es là ? se fit entendre. Je me retourne brusquement et court vers la porte. Je n'avais pas tellement envie qu'il voit Harry ici. Je lui ouvre en serrant les dents.   
Robin se tenait devant la porte ses lèvres étirées en sourire.

-Hey ! me forçai-je à dire alors qu'il entra dans l'appartement. L'adrénaline monta mais lorsque je me retourne, Harry s'était volatilisé, comme la première fois...

Robin me raconte sa visite à la rédaction de N.Y.Time. Je l'écoutais avec attention tout en préparant des pâtes pour le souper. Je l'avais gentiment invité à rester manger avec moi. Nous nous sentirons tous les deux moins seuls, ainsi. Il parlait sans s'arrêter et plus que d'habitude. Il avait, maintenant, une grande admiration pour les journalistes dont il trouvait le métier, je site, épuisant. Il avait eu l'occasion de voir en direct la publication d'un article informatique ainsi que la rédaction de la une du journal de demain. Ses bras se baladaient de droite à gauche mimant ses actions et illustrant ses paroles. Je riais quelques fois et lui aussi.   
Il était passé à un pub non loin de mon appartement avant de venir. Il avait gentiment demander au barman de lui vendre deux bières pour qu'il puisse les emmener. Il avait visiblement accepté puisqu'il sorti des poches de son manteau deux bouteilles de Jupiler, une bière belge.

Il avait sorti, après avoir chercher dans deux ou trois tiroir, un ouvre bouteille. Je n'avait jamais trop aimé cette sorte de bière quand j'habitais encore en Europe mais ça me manquais tellement que je n'y prêtais même pas attention. Le bruit de verre retentit à l'instant où nos bouteilles s'entrechoquent. Nous devrions peut-être monter sur la terrasse supérieure pour être dans l'ambiance de la période de Noël mais il devait faire beaucoup trop froid pour rester dehors plus de deux minutes. Un panneau lumineux sur un building indiquait 41 degrés Fahrenheit.* New-York au mois de décembre n'était pas toujours un endroit où, comme en Australie, on pouvait se baigner dans l'Hudson et se promener en top, short et sandales dans les rues. À moins que vous voudriez passer les fêtes à l'hôpital avec une grippe.

*41°F = 5°C

-Je dois t'avouer que la bière a un meilleur goût quand tu n'en as pas bu depuis longtemps ! m'exclamai-je et Robin éclate de rire. Il dépose sa bouteille vide sur la pierre et je redoute qu'il y aie une trace quand il l'enlèvera. Les pâtes étant cuites, je pris des assiettes pour les servir. Robin avait allumé la télévision et trouvé la chaîne Eurosport que j'avais demander d'avoir dans mon abonnement. Un match de la Premier League était le bienvenu pendant le dîner. En l'occurrence Chelsea- Man City. C'est dans ces moments là que je me sens comme une vraie geek. Je ne le suis pas. Je réfléchissais à une suite parfaite pour ma chronique tout en rangeant machinalement la casserole où avait cuit les pâtes dans le tiroir.   
Robin était scotché à l'écran sur le mur et il portait de temps en temps son verre à sa bouche pour prendre une gorgée du liquide doré.   
Je relâche un soupire sonore tout en apportant les assiettes remplies à raz bord de spaghettis à la sauce bolonaise en conserve. J'avais toujours pris le temps de la faire moi-même mais depuis que Niall a réduit les horaires, je ne trouve plus le temps de le concentrer pour en refaire. Et puis, la sauce en boîte n'est pas immangeable.

La soirée avait passé vite alors que Robin finissait de ranger la vaisselle en me désignant pour la énième fois les couverts et de demander où ils fallait les remettre. Je riais en regardant du coin de l'œil l'épisode de Friends qui passait à la télévision. Robin baladait les yeux de moi à l'écran en fronçant les sourcils.

-Et tu comprends exactement tout ce qu'ils disent ? demanda-t-il en pointant l'écran du doigt. Son expression était entre admiration et la confusion ce qui donnait quelque chose de... d'indescriptible. Je ris.

-Bien sûr ! Ce n'est pas si compliqué. riai-je alors qu'il tendit l'oreille pour essayer de capter plus facilement les répliques. Cela fait six ans que je suis obligée de parler anglais couramment. Si tu en avais eu l'occasion, tu saurais aussi bien parler anglais que les américains, j'en suis sûre...   
Il tourne des yeux écarquillés vers moi et un sourire amusé apparut sur son visage.

-Je ne crois pas ! s'exclame-t-il. Nous rions tous le deux. Je lui traduisais quelques passages de l'épisode et une fois qu'il fut terminé, Robin s'était levé et avait annoncé qu'il rentrait à son hôtel. Monsieur avait un coup de fatigue. Je lui tape sur l'épaule et le conduit à la porte. Il regarda de droite à gauche dans mon appartement et pendant un instant, j'ai cru qu'il allait me demander pour y passer la nuit. J'aurais dit non, de toute façon...

Mon téléphone portable dans ma poche se mît à vibrer et je le sortis pour regarder. Un message, d'un numéro inconnu. Je grogne intérieurement : je déteste cela ! Je décide cependant de l'ouvrir.

Je t'emmène demain. Soit prête pour huit heures et demi, je passe te chercher !   
x. H

Harry... C'était Harry qui était l'auteur de ce message signé H.  
Comment avait-il pu avoir mon numéro de téléphone ? En fait, je ne réfléchis pas longtemps puisqu'il donne l'impression de connaître ma propre vie plus que je ne la connais. Je ne quitte pas mon téléphone des yeux alors que je savais que je ne lui répondrais de roue façon pas. Même si j'ai bien entendu l'intention d'accepter.

-Demain, ça te dit qu'on passe la journée ensemble ? La voix embarrassée de Robin depuis le corridor me fit relever la tête. Il fallait qu'il me propose de passer la journée avec lui demain ? Ça pourrait paraître drôle mais je préfère décliner et attendre de voir ce que Harry me réserve. Je lui affiche un sourire un peu hypocrite, je dois l'avouer.

-C'est que demain, j'ai... Beth, Céleste et moi avions prévu d'aller dans le New Jersey pour notre journée fille hebdomadaire et je ne peux pas annuler... répondis-je en essayant de faire preuve du plus de tact possible pour ne rien laisser paraitre. Ma voix devait sûrement avoir un arrière ton louche. Oui un arrière ton, comme l'arrière goût. J'ai le droit d'inventer mes propres expressions ! Surtout quand je me retrouve dans une situation qu'aucune autre ne peut décrire. Robin passe la main dans ses cheveux.

-Oh ! Une autre fois alors ? marmonne-t-il en engageant un pas timide vers l'ascenseur. J'essaie d'afficher un sourire reconnaissant qui devait ressembler à un sourire timide et désolé. Il appelle l'ascenseur et en quelques minutes, disparaît à l'intérieur...

To Be Continued...


	6. Baseball et poisson pané

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [none]

J'hésitais... Moi hésiter !? Je planifie pourtant toutes les journées à la lettre et je suis sur le point de passer le premier jour de ma vie que je n'ai pas planifié en détails dans mon carnet.   
Je porte mes mains tremblantes à mon visage. Est-ce que ça pourrait être une maladie de vouloir toujours tout prévoir et organiser, au point d'être malade quand ce n'est pas le cas ? Je poserais sûrement la question à quelqu'un un jour.  
Même si j'avais été surprise de recevoir un message de Harry me disant qu'il m'emmenait je-ne-sais-où, ma curiosité acharnée avait pris le dessus et j'étais impatiente de savoir qu'est ce qui m'attendait. Même si cela avait impliqué de refuser de voir Robin aujourd'hui. Je sursaute à l'instant où la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit. Je sors en trombe de la salle de bain et manque de me retrouver par terre en trébuchant. Je suis malade... Cette journée est la première que je n'ai pas prévu depuis...depuis...un bon moment.

 **-C'est ouvert !**  criai-je et je regarde l'heure sur l'horloge Vicieuse. Il était huit heures et demi pile et, moi, j'étais en retard. Monde à l'envers. Harry entra dans l'appartement comme s'il rentrait chez lui en exclamant un bonjour et affichant un sourire gratifiant. Il me regarde une minute me battre avec mes cheveux et ensuite avec mes bottes. Je l'observe en essayant de ne pas me coincer les doigts dans la fermeture de mes chaussures. Son long manteau noir, qui ressemblait beaucoup au mien, lui donnait un air classe et sérieux.

 **-Alors,**  commença-t-il en s'appuyant contre le petit meuble qui décorait l'entrée.  **Comment ça va ?**  Il plaisantait en parlant de mon état déplorable de ce matin. Je ricane.

 **-Ne te moque pas de moi !**  couinai-je en me redressant et en posant mes mains sur mes hanches. L'éclat d'amusement dans ses yeux ne pouvait que le faire rire à mon tour. Il croise les bras sur sa poitrine et regarde autour de lui. J'attrape mon sac et y glisse mon ordinateur portable ce qui le rendait légèrement plus lourd.

 **-Pourquoi as-tu toujours besoin d'emmener ton ordinateur avec toi ?**  demanda-t-il en désignant du doigt mon sac. Je lui dis un signe pour l'inviter à sortir. Il posait toujours un tas de question auquel je n'avais pas spécialement de réponse spontanée puisque personne ne me les avait posées auparavant. Je le suis dans le couloir et ferme la porte derrière moi.

 **-Pour pouvoir écrire partout, j'imagine...**  répondis-je en vérifiant que la porte soit bien fermée. Harry appela l'ascenseur. Je prends toujours l'habitude de prendre l'escalier ; j'ai peur de l'ascenseur, en vérité. Claustrophobie... Nous allions rentrée dans l'ascenseur au moment où la porte de l'appartement d'en face s'ouvrir laissant un garçon au cheveux blond et aux yeux vert étincelant. Il nous sourit.

 **-J'imagine que tu dois être ma voisine ?**  engagea-t-il en affichant le sourire le plus sincère que j'ai vu depuis un moment. Je hoche la tête et il s'avança vers moi me tendant une main sûre.  **Cameron Smith, je viens d'emménager à côté.**  Il désigne son appartement du pouce. Je lui serre gentiment la main en lui rendant son sourire. Lorsqu'il la présente à Harry, celui-ci le nie en bloque. Je lui donne un coup de coude mais Cameron haussa les épaules et adresse un regard déçu.

 **-Camille...Windsor,**  dis-je en affichant le plus large sourire possible. Harry rattrapa les portes de l'ascenseur pour éviter qu'elles ne se ferment.  **Et voici Harry.**  Je déplace ma main vers Harry qui adressa un sourire hypocrite ; je roule des yeux. Tu avais prévu d'emménager là depuis longtemps ? Il secoue la tête.

 **-Non, je n'ai appris qu'avant hier que j'étais reçu à l'université ici, à New-York et mon père a joué de ses connaissances pour m'obtenir un appartement non loin du campus !**  Je sentais Harry soupirer derrière moi et lui pince le bras pour qu'il fasse quelque peu semblant d'être intéressé.  **Et vous, vous vivez ensemble depuis longtemps ?**  J'étouffe légèrement et Harry déglutis.

 **-Non ! Nous ne vivons pas ensemble,**  toussotai-je en essayant de ne pas m'étouffer davantage. Je jette un coup d'œil à Harry qui semblait impatient et énervé. **En réalité, nous nous connaissons à peine.**  Harry grimace.

 **-Bien** , dit Cameron en regardant sa montre.  **Je vais y aller ! Vous devriez passer un de ces jours, tous les deux !**  Harry ouvre la bouche mais je pris la parole avant lui.

 **-Bien sûr ! C'est une excellente idée.** Je pouvais deviner la tête de Harry à cet instant. Je ne voulais que remettre une couche à son énervement.

 **-Super, disons après demain ?**  J'hoche la tête et Cameron sourit avant de nous adresser un signe de la main et de disparaître dans la cage d'escalier. Je le suis des yeux lorsqu'il descend les escaliers. Il avait l'air assez sympathique et très aimable. Le seul côté négatif avait été le comportement d'Harry. Pourquoi avait-il été si désagréable ? Je n'en sais rien et je m'en fout un peu puisque je le forcerait tout de même de venir avec moi. Je me retourne vers Harry et hausse les sourcils.

 **-Pourquoi cette tête d'enterrement ?** me moquai-je en croisant les bras. Il roula des yeux et me poussa dans l'ascenceur. Je ris. Il appuya sur le bouton du premier étage*.

* _aux États-Unis, le rez-de-chaussée des immeubles n'existe pas et est appelé 1er étage._

 **-Pourquoi as-tu accepté son invitation ?**  questionna-t-il en levant les yeux vers le haut. Je ris et me tourne vers le miroir. J'avais l'impression que les murs rétrécissaient autour de moi et la seule manière que j'avais trouvé contre ça c'était me regarder dans ce miroir.

 **-Par aimabilité,** répondis-je alors qu'il vint se placer à côté de moi. Ses yeux ressortaient dans le miroir. Il rit à son tour.

 **-Juste...**  murmura-t-il. Je n'avais pas envie de me disputée avec Harry dans un ascenseur, surtout que nous allions sûrement recroiser Cameron une fois arrivé en bas. Je me concentrais sur le fait de savoir où Harry allait-il m'emmener pendant une journée.  **Tu n'as pas envie de savoir où nous allons ?** Je lève les yeux sur lui. Je n'avais pas encore remarqué qu'il étais si grand par rapport à moi. Je hoche la tête et il sourit sans rien n'ajouter.

Nous n'avions pas croisé Cameron en bas. Le vent dehors me piquait les joues et mes mains tremblaient légèrement à cause du froid. Je haïssais l'hiver sur la côte Est. Harry marchait si vite que je n'arrivais presque pas à le suivre. De plus, les autres piétons ne faisaient que me bousculer sans regarder où ils vont, comme si je n'étais pas là. Harry me prit par le bras pour traverser la rue et nous tournions dans la bouche de métro de l'autre côté. L'odeur de l'huile me rappelait celle des montagnes russes dans les parcs d'attractions. Il y avait encore plus de monde là en bas et je suffoquais presque. Une fois arrivé à la platforme, nous attendions sagement le bon métro.   
Harry jeta un coup d'œil vers moi et, me voyant trembler comme une feuille, afficha un sourire narquois.

 **-Tu es habiller comme en pleine été,**  fît-il remarquer en agitant la tête dans ma direction. Je baisse les yeux pour admirer ma tenue et je ne voulais pas l'admettre mais il avait raison.

 **-Tu ne t'arrêtera donc jamais de te moquer ?**  boudai-je en arquant les sourcils. Il rit à l'instant où le métro arriva. Y rentrer fut digne du parcours du combattant. Harry, lui, ne semblait pas avoir de mal malgré sa grande taille. Plus ou moins... Aucune place assise, comme d'habitude. Ce n'est pas le métro parisien ici mais celui de New-York. Harry fixait le trajet et désigne l'avant dernier arrêt. Nous allions dans le New-Jersey, je n'ai pas vraiment mentis à Robin alors. Le seul soucis c'est qu'il restait plus de dix stations avant d'y arriver. Après quelques temps, Harry pu enfin me rejoindre et nous nous asseyons pour le reste du trajet et même si je voulais me lever plusieurs fois pour laisser ma place à des personnes agées, Harry me retenait par le bars et secouait la tête.

Une fois descendus, Harry me proposa d'aller acheter une bouteille d'eau pour la journée, j'acquiesse et nous rentrons dans un tabat shop à la sortie de la bouche de métro. Ce n'était peut-être qu'un impression mais l'air paraissait plus respirable de ce côté de l'Hudson. Harry prit trois bouteilles d'eau dans l'étallage et les dépose sur le comptoir de caisse. Le mec nous fixait bizarrement, il ne devait pas être plus vieux que nous. Le stress me faisait toujours trembler : il me fallait quelque chose pour stopper cela, comme un calment ou... Je jète un oeil au présentoir sur la gauche et attrape un paquet de cigarette et le dépose au côté des bouteilles d'eau. Ce qui me vaut un regard surpris du vendeur et de Harry. 

 **-Tu fumes maintenant ?**  questionna-t-il avec une pointe de sévérité dans sa voix. Je hausse les épaules. J'avais toujours eu cette habitude depuis que j'ai dix-sept ans, j'ai juste réussis à arrêter pendant un moment mais je ne tiens pas toujours longtemps. 

 **-Une mauvaise habitude...**  bafouai-je en prenant le paquet de cigarette du comptoir et en adressant un sourire forcé au gars. Harry roula des yeux et près avoir payé et pris les bouteilles, sortit du magasin. Une fois dehors, je cherche un briquet dans mon sac, celui que j'ai toujours sur moi. Eh bien, il n'était même pas là. Harry tapait du pied et fouilla dans sa poche pour en sortir un briquet et me le tandit. Je lui souris et le pris brusquement de ses mains.  **Merci**. J'allume une cigarette devant lui et il eut un mouvemet de recule. 

 **-Evite de faire ça devant moi, s'il te plait...**  marmona-t-il en plaçant ses mains devant son visage pour chasser la fumée. 

 **-Où allons-nous ?**  dis-je enfin. Je finis la cigarette et la jette sur le sol. Harry sourit et m'entraîne vers une grande avenue ornée de magasins en tout genre. 

Nous passions une journée, comment dire, plutôt agréable. Harry m'avait emmener faire les boutiques et avait insisté pour tout payer. J'avais eu le malheur de dire que je n'avais jamais vivité le musée des arts donc il m'y a emmené et étrangement, ce fût une visite très instructive. Je n'avais pas passé une journée aussi détendue depuis longtemps. J'avais reçu de nombreux messages de Dylan me disant que si je ne venait pas toute de suite, j'allais le regretter. Harry m'avait aussitôt arraché mon téléphone des mains. Il était maintenant 5:00 pm et nous étions dans le métro pour rentrer à New-York. 

 **-Alors ?**  La voix de Harry me fit sursauter alors que j'avais ma tête appuyée contre la vitre, observant les tunnels obscures du métro. Je me retourne vers lui.  **Comment as-tu trouvé cette journée ?**

 **-C'était... une des meilleures que j'ai passé depuis un moment,**  avouai-je en jouant avec ma bague. Il sourit et passa son bras par dessus mes épaules. Je le regarde surprise et il haussa les épaules. 

 **-Ce n'est pas encore fini...**  Je glousse et il rit. Où pouvait-il bien m'emmener cette fois-ci ? Nous sortons du métro deux arrêt plutôt et il me tira jusqu'une autre platforme. Je regarde les stations prosées sur le panneau d'affichage. Harry n'avait pas précisé quel train nous devions prendre mais la plupart d'entre eux partant de cette station allaient dans le Bronx. Que pouvait-il bien avoir dans le Bronx à cette heure ci ? Sûrement pas une soirée. Une fois dans le métro, il me plaça les mains devant les yeux et l'ordonna de ne pas tricher. Une fois sorti, nous marchions un certains temps et moi toujours avec ses mains sur les yeux. Une odeur de frites, poisson pané et de shuros plus des bruits assourdissant de trompette et de cris. Je sais où nous étions : au stade. Il m'emmenait voir un match des Yankees. Je n'y aurait jamais pensé. Cela fait maintenant trois ans que je n'avais pas assisté à un match de baseball. Le dernier était avec Louis et nous avions gagné contre je ne sais plus quelle équipe. 

Nous rentrons dans le stade et prirent nos places qui se trouvaient être les meilleures du stade. Je souris en voyant tous ses gens venant assister au match et l'ambiance de folie qui régnait dans cet endroit. Je souris à Harry qui s'assit à côté de moi avec des bâtons de poisson pané et du Dr. Pepper dans de grand goblet en plastique. 

 **-Comment trouves-tu ta surprise ?** demanda-t-il en m'observant prendre une bouchée de poisson. C'était la meilleure surprise de puis un bon moment. J'ai fait un tas de choses que je n'ai plus faires depuis un certains temps aujourd'hui et, sicèrement, ça m'a fait le plus grand bien. 

 **-C'est assez bien,** répondis-je en faisant exprès de sourire narquoisement. Il me donne un coup de coude et nous rions de plus belle. Nous attendions le coup d'envoie en parlant pronostique et autre comme si nous parlions de football. Quand le match commença, je pris une grande inspiration et la retient le plus longtemps possible...


	7. La réunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [none]

Je me réveillait doucement en ce samedi matin. Hier avait été une journée, comment dire, assez chouette. Les Yankees avaient gagnés le match et nous avions exprimé notre joie avec le reste des supporters. Rentrer en métro par après aurait été très aimable et nous somme rentré à pieds. Je m'étais encore une fois endormie hors de ma chambre mais sur le canapé cette fois. Une chaîne anglaise passait la saison 2 de The Fall et, même si j'avais déjà vu les épisodes, je m'étais laissé emporter.   
Aujourd'hui était mon jour de travail, en quelque sorte. J'avais rendez-vous avec Dylan et Niall pour parler affaires et compte bancaire. Je détestais devoir assister au mise au point mensuelles, ça m'ennuyait et je ne trouvais jamais quoi dire ou encore jamais une petite faille dans leur business.

Je savais que comme nous étions au mois de décembre, Niall souhaiterait sûrement explorer les revenus de l'année.   
Je me sers une tasse de café au quel j'ajoute un peu de cannelle, de caramel et un tas d'autres trucs dont j'avais l'habitude. Je jette un œil à mon téléphone portable et étrangement, je n'avais reçu aucun message de Robin, ni d'Harry ou encore de Dylan me rappelant bien gentiment notre petite réunion d'aujourd'hui. Je devais appeler Rob pour qu'il passe me chercher. J'attrape mon sac où se trouvait toujours mon ordinateur et j'y rajoute - avec difficulté - tous les documents et dossiers dont j'avais besoin.   
Une fois dans le couloir, j'eus du mal à fermer la porte de mon appartement. Bob avait pourtant assuré qu'elle serait réparée d'ici deux semaines, cela fait trois. Je repensais brièvement à Cameron en voyant la porte fermée de son nouveau logement. Il fallait que je trouve quelque chose à lui offrir pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue. Je me souviens que l'ancien voisin avait fait ça pour moi quand je m'étais installée.   
J'appelle l'ascenseur. Quoi, non, mes jambes sont en compote et descendre les escaliers impliquerait que je le fasse en rampant. Nous nous étions arrêté au 10e où Madame Grey était rentrée avec son chien affreux. Je lui avait adressé un sourire aimable et elle m'avait rendu un regard des plus dégouté et méprisant. Elle n'a jamais été gentille avec qui que se soit et je n'étais pas une exception. Une fois arrivé au premier, je m'engage pour sortir et Madame Grey me passe littéralement devant, traînant son horrible chien derrière elle. Celui-ci se serait presque retourné vers moi pour me tirer la langue s'il avait pu. L'air était un peu plus chaud que les autres jours et la circulation plus dense encore. Je n'osais même pas imaginer le nombre de touriste qu'il pouvait avoir dans Manhattan à cette époque de l'année. Ce n'était toute fois pas difficile de les reconnaître : appareil photo, polar, chaussures de marche, lunettes de soleil - en plein hiver -, langue différentes et l'air perdu ou émerveillé. J'avais toujours éperé que je ne ressemblais pas à cela lorsque je visite une ville pour la première fois.

 **-Bonjour**  ! Une voix forte et familère me sortit de mes pensées bizarres. Harry apparaît devant moi, deux café du Starbuck à la main et le regard frais et jovial.

 **-Pourquoi as-tu toujours besoin de me faire peur ?**  criai-je presque. Mon coeur ralentissait au fur et à mesure. Harry ricane victorieusement et me tend un des café. Je voulais le refuser ou alors lui faire remarquer que je n'aime qu'une sorte de café en cette période de l'année mais je savais pertinemment qu'il ne s'était pas trompé et que je serais encore impressionée du fait qu'il sache exactement comment je prends mon café. Je lui prends délicatement le goblet des mains et il sourit bêtement.

 **-J'aime te voir sursauter,** se moqua-t-il en regardant ma main tremblante porter le café à ma bouche. J'en prends une brève gorgée et, voilà, c'était le bon.  **Et parce que je ne veux pas faire comme les autres et attendre que tu me remarque pour venir vers toi.** Je ris et il rit ensuite. Il me fit un signe de la tête et je devine instantanément qu'il veut me suivre. Je ne vois d'inconvénient puisque je dois prendre le taxi à Madison et qu'il me reste cinq rues avant d'y arriver.

 **-Euh...Tu en as pensé quoi du match hier ?** demandai-je timidement pour briser le silence. Je déteste quand je suis avec quelqu'un et nous engagions pas la conversation, ça me rend, mal à l'aise. Il lève les yeux vers les buildings et plisse les yeux pour apercevoir je-ne-sais-quoi.

 **-C'était cool,** réondit-il en baissant les yeux sur moi. Dans ces cas-là, je me sens comme un enfant sue l'on surveille pendant une interrogation orale. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je hoche la tête d'un coup sec et prit une autre gorgée de café avant de regarder droit devant moi. Les gens était habillé en noir, comme d'habitude et on pouvait facilement reconnaître les hommes d'affaires avec leur long manteau, leur café à moitié chaud et la vitesse à laquelle il marchait pour arriver à temps au bureau. Harry me passe la main devant le visage pour me rappeler à la "réalité". Je tourne la tête vers lui et il sourit.  **C'est bientôt ton anniversaire, non ?** Je ne me demande même plus comment il le sait.

 **-Dans deux semaines, le 31 ou le premier comme tu préfères...**  répondis-je en prenant une gorgée de café pour tenter une fois pour toute de me réchauffer.

 **-Oui, c'est vrai...** Il marque une pause.  **Tu vas travailler, là maintenant ?** J'aperçoit enfin le taxi de Rob et lui fait un signe pour qu'il vienne se garer juste devant moi. Je me tourne vers Harry.

 **-Oui, jusque 04:00 pm environ,** répondis-je avec une incroyable sérénité.

 **-A tout à l'heure alors !** s'écria-t-il en repartant dans la direction de l'Empire State Building. Je le regarde s'éloigner et monte en même temps dans le taxi où Rob écoutait toujours des musiques des années 80. Il ne manquait plus qu'une boule à facette pour l'ambiance et on se croirait dans une boite de nuit. Je regarde par la fenêtre ignorant à moitié les histoires que Rob me racontait : potins sur potins, rumeurs en tout genre et un tas d'autres choses que seul les chauffeurs de taxis entendent de leurs clients un peu trop bavards. Nous arrivons presque sans embrouille à ma destination. J'annonce à Rob que je rentrerais en métro tout à l'heure, que c'est inutile de venir me chercher et le règle avant de le voir s'élogner en klaxonnant.

Je reste encore plantée là, devant l'immeuble aux briques quasiment noires et qui semble abriter l'horreur. C'est un peu près ce que je pense de cet endroit. La voiture de Dylan était garée juste devant : c'est le seul qui n'habite pas là avec les autres, et moi bien sûr. Je pousse la porte d'entrée qui donnait sur une pièce "d'accueil" où étrangement, il n'y avait personne. La pièce débouchait sur une ruelle avec de nombreuse portes où il faisait écris différents noms. Je pousse celle qui menait à la terrasse supérieure, là où se tient toutes les réunions. Je pouvais déjà entendre la voix de Niall et celle de Céleste.   
Je hais venir ici, pourquoi je suis là ? Mon "travail", oui...

 **-Camille ! Tu es à l'heure !?**  s'exclama Niall à l'instant où je rentre sur la terrasse couverte. Tous étaient assis autour de la table, les dossiers éparpillés un peu partout.  **Viens donc t'asseoir, tu ne vas pas rester plantée là !**  Dylan me fit un signe autoritaire de venir m'asseoir à côté de lui. Je ne sais pas ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez eux mais depuis ce que Harry m'a raconté, j'en ai presque encore plus peur qu'avant.

 **-Pourquoi as-tu été absente ces derniers jours ?**  m'interrogea Beth en se levant de sa chaise et en tournant autour de nous comme dans un interrogatoire de police. J'ouvre la bouche pour parler mais Dylan m'en empêche en plaçant sa main devant moi.

 **-Lâche-la un peu Elisabeth !**  gronda-t-il en avançant son poing sur la table. Beth eut un petit mouvement de recule puis se mis à rire très vite suivie de Niall.

 **-Peu importe !**  siffla-y-elle en reprenant sa place au côté de Niall et Céleste. **Nous devons parler affaires ?**  Elle se tourne vers Niall et ils s'échangent un sourire narquois. Niall prit la parole et se lança dans un monologue interminable.

 **-Les affaires marchent bien,**  commença-t-il en désignant tous les dossiers sur la table.  **Grâce à nos deux petites prodiges ici présentes !**  Il déposa ses main sur les épaule de Beth et Céleste qui affichèrent un sourire idiot.  **Cependant, il nous manque du personnel et comme je crois que Camille ne voudra pas laisser son poste si passionnant pour se mettre à la pratique,**  je grimace et Dylan me regarde du coin de l'œil,  **j'ai décidé d'engager une nouvelle recrue !**  Beth et Céleste applaudirent alors que Dylan et moi restons silencieux. Il semblait même quelque peu décontenancé par la nouvelle.

 **-Tu ne m'as pas consulté pour prendre cette décision ?**  s'étrangla-t-il é regardant Niall droit dans les yeux. Ce dernier échappa un rire sournois.

 **-Non, bien sûr,**  cracha-t-il, **je sais que tu n'aurais pas été d'accord ! Je me suis donc permis de prendre la décision moi-même...**    
Je n'osais même pas imaginer la tête de la pauvre fille qu'il avait encore attiré tel une mouche dans une toile d'araignée. Alors que Dylan se rassit calmement, il désigna la porte de la main et une jeune fille apparut. Elle était blonde, aux yeux si sombres et impénétrables, assez élancée et avec un air encore plus idiot et méchant que celui d'Elisabeth et Céleste.   
 **-Voici Keylan !**  Niall tout comme cette Keylan nous regardait fièrement, la tête haute. Je roule des yeux. Ne voyant aucune réaction de notre part, Niall l'invita à s'asseoir avec nous autour de la table. Je la suivis du regard lorsqu'elle s'assit telle une poupée de porcellène qui aurait peur de casser en tombant. Niall sourit quelques secondes puis se rassit et tendît une main brutale vers moi. Je sortis les dossiers de mon sac et, à l'instant où il voulut me les arracher des mains, je les recule pour pouvoir les garder ce qui me valut un regard noir et un rire à moitié étouffé de Dylan.

 **-Les chiffres sont bons,** annonçai-je en ouvrant le premier document qui se trouve être les fiches de compte. Niall s'adoça lentement à sa chaise et me prit de continuer.  **Le plus grand d'effctif de ce mois-ci a été réalisé par Céleste avec un total de 1500 dollars...** Céleste poussa un cri de joie alors que le visage de Beth se décomposait presque devant nous. Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle proteste mais elle n'en fit rien.  **Beth la suit de près avec un revenu de 1452 dollars.** Elisabeth claqua des doigts et Céleste grinça des dents.  **Niall a obtenu près de 2000 dollars et Dylan s'approche de 2500.** Tous les deux se tapèrent dans la main et je souris hypocritement lorsque Niall me fit un clin d'oeil.

 **-Ce n'est pas mal du tout !** s'exclama Niall en se levant.  **Si nous ajoutons les revenus moyens que peut nous apporter Keylan, nous atteindrons bientôt les 7000 dollars par mois.** Tous applaudirent, même moi. Il aura assez d'argent pour augmenter ma paie.   
Niall se lança dans l'explication de nos projets pour l'année suivante. C'est encore plus farfelu que je ne le croyais. Nous parlons pendant tout le restant de la journée et une grande partie de l'après midi. Après la réunion, Dylan m'avait demandé de le rejoindre et Keylan était venue me demander de l'aide. Je lui ai expliqué comment se déroulait des journée, je lui ai précisé qu'elle devait m'apporter ses gains tous les jours chez moi et qu'elle ne devait pas passer par Niall ou Dylan.   
Elisabeth et Céleste se chargeront de lui apprendre le reste. Je pus enfin rejoindre Dylan pour savoir ce qu'il me voulait. La décoration style industrielle des appartements était digne des photos Pinterest. Je lève la mai  pour frapper à la porte.

 **-Entre...** dit Dylan. J'entre dans la pièce qui était aussi grande que mon appartement entier. Je n'avais plus mis les pieds depuis que Dylan et moi avions arrêté de nous...de nous voir on va dire. Nous n'avions jamais vraiment été ensemble Dylan et moi mais ça a toujours été ambiguë. En fait, je le déteste et il me déteste. 

 **-Tu voulais me voir ?** marmonnai-je doucement. Dylan se lève et hoche la tête d'un coup sec. 

 **-Que penses-tu de Keylan ?** demanda-t-il en rangeant des vieux vinyles sur une étagère en bois. Je grimace. Que pense-t-il, lui, de cette Keylan ? Elle a l'air si superficielle et fausse qu'elle ne m'inspire pas une grande confiance. 

**-Eh bien, elle a l'air si,...**

**-Prétencieuse ? Oui je vois ce que tu veux dire,** me coupa-t-il en se trouant vers moi. Ce qui m'étonne c'est que Niall n'avait pas demandé son avis avant de recruter Keylan.  **Tu sais quel est son vrai nom ?** Dylan fronça les sourcils et je secoue la tête. Son vrai nom ?  **Keylan Mary Roberts...** Roberts ? Je décide de ne pas continuer à parler de cette fille. Dylan avait déjà sûrement flaché sur elle et n'attendait que le bon moment pour lui tomber dessus, comme toutes les autres avant. Dylan s'approche de moi et plonge ses yeux dans les miens : ils sont si sombre et profonds que ça en devient presque effrayant. Il porte sa main à ma joue et j'eus un mouvement de recule. 

 **-Dylan...**  soupirai-je en attrapant son poignet. Comment pouvait-il essayer de m'avoir encore une fois après tout ? 

 **-Camille...** souffla-t-il en repoussant une mèche de mes cheveux. Je le déteste, je le déteste, je le... Je ne pouvais que penser à ce qu'il avait fait à toutes ses filles et principalement à Roxana. Il avait toujours dit qu'avec moi, ce n'était pas pareil et qu'il m'aimait plus que tout mais jamais je n'avais pu le croire. J'avais joué un jeu terrible avec lui, je m'étais laissée faire. Je n'eus même pas le temps de réagir qu'il connecta nos lèvres. Qu'est ce qu'il lui prend bon sens ? Je le repousse brusquement.

 **-A quoi tu joues ?** criai-je en serrant les poings. Il regarde droit dans mes yeux pour essayer de m'intimider mais je soutiens son regard.

 **-Ne mens pas, Camille,** lâcha-t-il en se rapprochant un peu plus, je recule d'un pas. **Tu m'en veux, je sais, mais je sais aussi que tu m'aimes et tu as envie de moi autant que j'ai envie de toi...** Je ne veux pas l'admettre mais il a presque raison. Je relève les yeux vers lui et hausse les sourcils. Il s'avance tout en continuant de parler.  **Tu te souviens, quand on était ensemble, nous étions si fusionnel et si...**  Je le coupe en l'embrassant brutalement, ça m'avait manqué, je ne mens plus. Je n'ai plus de sentiments envers lui mais j'ai envie de lui depuis si longtemps. Il me tire vers lui et sourit contre mes lèvres. Je sentis le mur derrière moi, que suis-je en train de faire ?...

To Be Continued...

 

 

 

 


End file.
